


Looking for a name (through the endless roads of America)

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean in Denial, Dean is so deep in the closet he's in Narnia, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester ha sedici anni quando sulla sua pelle compare il nome del suo soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

Dean Winchester ha sedici anni quando sulla sua pelle compare il nome del suo soulmate.

La scritta è rosa chiaro e non ha ancora i bordi netti e precisi, ma è già perfettamente leggibile.

Dice: " _Sam_ ".

 

 

 

Dean è sotto la doccia e la nota per caso, allungandosi per afferrare la bottiglia di shampoo che suo fratello consuma in quantità industriali, grazie ai suoi stupidi capelli.

Quando lo sguardo scivola sul polso sinistro, proprio sotto il palmo, e nota il nome, la prima cosa che Dean pensa è che Sam gli abbia fatto uno scherzo veramente stupido.

Lo shampoo momentaneamente dimenticato, si chiede per qualche instante quando Sam sia riuscito a scrivergli il suo nome (probabilmente gliel'ha fatto mentre dormiva) e come sia riuscito a farlo sembrare come un marchio alle prime fasi.

 

Ma è un pensiero stupido perché Sam non gli ha fatto nessuno scherzo, Dean se ne rende conto quasi subito. E' il marchio, _il suo marchio_ , e quello è il nome del suo soulmate.

Anche se sa che è impossibile, il suo polso sembra più pesante, il marchio prude e pensa quasi di poterlo sentire nella pelle, come fosse inciso.

Non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quel “ _Sam_ ” scritto sul suo polso: tre lettere che sembrano spaventosamente grandi e visibili e terribili perché quello è il nome di suo fratello; Sam è suo fratello, ha dodici anni, ha dei capelli stupidi e non gli arriva nemmeno alla spalla.

_E' Sam_.

Dean barcolla, si appoggia al muro. Le piastrelle della doccia sono ghiacciate, nonostante l'acqua sia calda, ma non gli importa: tutto inizia a sembrare piuttosto lontano e confuso e l'unica cosa nitida e reale è il suo polso sinistro.

Non è mai stato normale, non ha mai davvero _voluto_ essere normale, ma adesso ha persino un marchio con il nome del suo dannato fratello sul polso, dove tutti lo potranno vedere e così sapranno che Dean Winchester un giorno vorrà scoparsi suo fratello minore.

E' un _freak_ e il mondo, adesso, potrà vederglielo scritto addosso.

 

Dean pensa di poter vomitare.

Guarda il nome e immagina di chiudere l'acqua, asciugarsi, andare nella sua stanza, aprire la borsa ai piedi del suo letto, prendere il coltello che papà gli ha regalato per i suoi quindici anni e tagliare via tutta la carne del suo polso sinistro.

Vomita nella doccia.

 

Quando infine si alluga per afferrare lo shampoo, gli sfugge di mano.

Il rumore che fa il flacone che cade nella vasca è lontano e ovattato.

 

*****

 

E' solo dopo parecchi minuti passati seduto immobile sul letto che Dean arriva alla conclusione che quel “ _Sam_ ” sul suo polso non può riferirsi a suo fratello.

Il mondo è pieno di gente che si chiama Sam.

Oltretutto, “ _Sam_ ” non è nemmeno un nome intero, è solo un'abbreviazione: potrebbe essere Samantha. O qualche nome strano tipo Samson. O anche Samuel, _che diavolo_. Esisteranno milioni di persone che si fanno chiamare Sam.

Improvvisamente si sente molto stupido e decisamente sollevato.

 

Sta ancora elaborando l'improvvisa epifania, quando lo scatto della serratura annuncia il ritorno di suo fratello.

"Ehi, Dean". Il saluto tranquillo di Sam fa accelerare un po' il battito del suo cuore e il suo polso sinistro ricomincia a prudere.

"Ehi, Sammy! Com'è andata al tuo piccolo club di nerd?". Improvvisamente, sente di non poter rimanere seduto sul letto. Si alza in piedi.

Sam getta a terra lo zaino, come papà dice sempre che non dovrebbe fare. Dean non commenta.

Sta lì e continua a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro.

Sam lo guarda e si blocca a metà tra la minuscola cucina e il divano. Ha in faccia un'espressione completamente stupida. Dean spera davvero che non somigli alla sua in quel momento.

"Ehy, Sammy, indovina? Il mio marchio inizia a formarsi!". Per non attimo non ha idea di come le parole possano suonare così disinvolte, nonostante abbia dovuto spingerle fuori dalla sua gola che sente tutta accartocciata e cruda.

E' stupido e non ha nessun senso, ma improvvisamente è terrorizzato che Sam, suo fratello ancora bambino, possa odiarlo per quel nome sul suo polso; possa pensare, equivocando, che Dean lo ami in modi malati e contorti ed esserne disgustato.

 

_E' solo un istante_ , ma l'espressione di Sam sembra tutta sbagliata ( _sorpresa e ferita e gelosa_ ), ma è, davvero, solo un istante e la luce che entra dalla finestra della cucina alle sue spalle lascia la sua faccia vagamente in ombra e difficile da decifrare e Dean ha sicuramente sbagliato a leggere il suo fratellino, distratto dal rumore del proprio battuito impazzito; e poi, in ogni caso, è _solo un attimo_ e l'attimo dopo non c'è più nessuna espressione sulla faccia di Sam, a parte un'educata curiosità assolutamente vuota.

 

"Come si chiama?". Anche il sorriso di Sam è vuoto.

Dean è troppo impegnato a cercare di imparare nuovamente come respirare per notarlo.

"Bhè, pare che nella mia vita non bastasse un Sam", dice, allungando il polso verso il suo fratellino.

L'espressione di Sam, improvvisamente, non è più così vuota: gli occhi sgranati sono fissi sul polso sinistro di Dean. Apre e chiude la bocca due volte, prima di riuscire a tirar fuori una parola. Tutto quello che dice è: "... Dean? Questo -"

"E' il nome del mio suolmate, yup"

"... E' il mio nome"

La risata di Dean è secca e fastidiosa e faticosa da tirar fuori. "Cosa? No! Non essere idiota, Sammy! Sai quanta gente si chiama Sam?"

 

Sam lo guarda e non dice nulla. Dean si sente improvvisamente troppo stanco anche solo per cercare di provare a leggere l'espressione di Sam. E' vagamente sollevato dal fatto che la faccia di suo fratello sia nuovamente in ombra.

"Ma tu sarai sempre Sammy", dice, guardando la spalla di suo fratello. "E adesso, non hai dei compiti da fare, nerd?"

Sam rimane fermo qualche istante più del necessario, prima di sospirare e abbassarsi a recuperare i libri dallo zaino.

Dean si sente incredibilmente stanco.

 

"Ehi! Chissà come si chiamerà il tuo soulmate! Scommetto che avrà un nome stupidissimo, come la tua faccia!"

"Molto maturo, Dean". E Dean può sentire, anche senza vederlo, Sam alzare gli occhi al cielo come una vera reginetta del dramma.

Il sorriso è piccolo, ma è autentico, finalmente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quella sera, quando suo padre torna a casa, Dean gli mostra il polso e fa qualche battuta su come la sua vita sarà riempita da una folla di " _Sam_ ".

Lo sguardo di John Winchester non lascia trapelare nulla, mentre si congratula con il figlio e promette di festeggiare tutti inseme la comparsa del marchio il prossimo finesettimana.

Dean annuisce e chiede come sia andata la caccia.

Non commenta il modo in cui suo padre si strofina distrattamente la scritta " _Mary_ " sul suo polso sinistro.

 

 

 

 

Quando il venerdì successivo rientra a casa e trova una nota di suo padre con scritto che tornerà in una settimana non ne è stupito: sapeva che avrebbe dimenticato la promessa di divertimento l'instante in cui le parole hanno lasciato le sue labbra.

Ma non è importante, davvero, e sicuramente non è così importante come salvare la vita delle persone. Dean non è un egoista.

Il respiro si intoppa un attimo e la gola è dolorante quando deglutisce.

Non importa, si ripete, mentre si allunga a prendere le chiavi dell'Impala. Sono quasi le quattro e mezza e deve passare a prendere Sam.

 

La scritta " _Sam_ " sul suo polso sinistro è ormai nitida e scura come un tatuaggio appena fatto.

 

Ma è il nome di qualcuno ancora senza volto, perso chissà dove nel mondo.

Suo fratello lo sta aspettando, suo padre lo porterà nella sua prossima caccia e l'Impala è lì, perfettamente lucida, davanti a lui.

Ha tutto quel che gli serve, per ora.


	2. Capitolo 2

Il problema dei marchi è che, nella maggior parte dei casi, sono completamente inutili.

Tanto per cominciare, un semplice nome (o persino un diminutivo) non è sufficiente per individuare quell'unica persona, persa chissà dove nell'intero mondo, che dovrebbe essere perfetta per te. E che, naturalmente, ha come marchio il tuo nome.

Il fatto è che le probabilità di incontrare quell'unica persona sulla faccia della Terra sono _totalmente irrisorie._

E' quasi vertiginoso pensare che potresti passare tutta la vita vivendo nell'emisfero opposto a quello del tuo soulmate (vivi, cresci, ti innamori – _ma mai “abbastanza” o mai “pienamente”_ \- aspetti e aspetti qualcuno di cui non conosci la voce, o la faccia o nient'altro a parte un nome incompleto – e poi un giorno sei vecchio e stanco e troppo in ritardo per iniziare a vivere); oppure potresti incrociare il tuo soulmate e non vederlo: gli occhi potrebbero incontrarsi per pochi istanti, e poi lo sguardo scivolare di nuovo via, nel fiume di estranei che scorre nel mondo, i passi che si allontanano dalla persona che stai aspettando da tutta la vita ma che non hai nessuna speranza di riconoscere con un solo sguardo – _e non saperlo mai._

Molte persone, stanche di aspettare o cercare, finiscono per frequentare e sposare persone con nomi diversi da quelli che portano sul loro polso sinistro.

_A volte funziona_ : i due si amano, nonostante possa non essere un amore totalizzante o perfetto. Potrebbero non sentirsi mai completi e l'amore non è mai “ _per sempre”_ ; ma c'è l'affetto e a volte una famiglia e la voglia di far funzionare qualcosa, nonostante tutto.

_A volte non funziona_ : i due potrebbero essere felici, potrebbero, ma la verità è che continuano a guardare i polsi scoperti degli sconosciuti, in attesa di qualcun altro che non hanno mai visto, ma è come se fosse stato sempre nella stanza, nelle loro relazioni, nei loro pensieri. Ogni storia è solo un passatempo, uno svago per ingannare l'attesa. Se non avessero saputo che qualcos'altro - _qualcun'altro_ – li aspetta, _qualcosa di meglio, qualcosa che possono solo immaginare anche se mai pienamente_ , sarebbero potuti essere felici.

Alcuni _(coloro che non posso gestire l'attesa, o la delusione o una vita mai davvero completa_ ) impazziscono.

I marchi possono essere una maledizione.

 

 

Dean Winchester sa tutto questo.

E come Winchester è consapevole anche di alcune cose a cui la gente comune non bada: tanto per cominciare, un marchio è un facile segno di riconoscimento.

Nascondersi sotto altre vesti (poliziotti, FBI, giornalisti) significa anche limare qualsiasi dettaglio facilmente memorizzabile.

Quindi, il marchio va nascosto.

Le maniche sono sempre un po' più lunghe del normale e spesso una striscia di stoffa è arrotolata attorno al suo posto, quel “Sam” invisibile agli occhi degli estranei.

Nessuno vedrà il suo marchio e lo ricorderà.

( _Nemmeno un Sam senza volto, se dovesse percorrere una delle infinite strade d'America e passargli accanto, potrebbe vederlo e – magari – fermarsi e mostrare un polso sinistro con la scritta “Dean”_ )

Anche Sam tiene il suo polso sinistro fasciato: ha quindici anni e molti ragazzi della sua età hanno già i loro marchi.

Ma, ancora, sotto il fazzoletto arrotolato, il polso di Sam è immacolato.

 

 

 

Naturalmente, la scuola è un discorso completamente diverso.

 

 

Dean è in cucina con una birra in mano, quando sente sbattere la porta.

(Il documento d'identità nella sua tasca dice che Dean Page ha 21 anni. Il commesso del piccolo market in fondo alla strada non ha guardato due volte la carta).

 

“Ce ne hai messo per tornare a casa, Sammy”

Il rumore dello zaino che viene gettato senza troppe cerimonie sul pavimento fa sospirare Dean; a volte pensa che Sam lo faccia apposta per far incazzare papà.

Il che è probabile: negli ultimi tempi Sam è un adolescente sempre più infastidito e arrabbiato; la normale ribellione adolescenziale trova un bersaglio ostico, ma allettante in loro padre, agli occhi di Sam unica causa della loro vita non esattamente fornita di steccato bianco e cane scodinzolante.

Dean vuole ancora bene al suo fratellino, ma certe volte Sam è davvero una cagna.

“Sa – aaa – m?”

La porta della loro camera si chiude con uno scatto morbido.

Qualcosa non va.

Dean appoggia la birra e in pochi balzi è nella stanza che condividono nella minuscola casa in affitto.

La porta non è bloccata (Sam sa che non può chiudere le porte a chiave, papà è stato chiaro su questo) e, appena la apre, Dean può dare una chiara occhiata a suo fratello, sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto.

I vestiti non sono strappati e non sembra ferito (anche se dovrebbe dare un'occhiata all'altro lato, per esserne sicuro) e quindi si permette di rilassarsi almeno un po'. Tuttavia, Dean avrebbe potuto sistemare una ferita fisica – _un graffio, un taglio, un occhio nero_ – ma non è sicuro di poter fare lo stesso con le ferite emotive che suo fratello sembra collezionare con una passione infinita.

Sam è una tale ragazza.

(Considerazione che, più che sminuire qualsiasi dramma emotivo di Sam, solitamente gli fa sentire una fitta di feroce protettività e risveglia l'istinto – mai sopito - di mettersi fisicamente tra Sam e il mondo esterno)

 

“Sam?”

“Va via, Dean” La voce di Sam è attutita dal cuscino, ma Dean coglie lo stesso una nota di sconforto.

“Qualcuno a scuola ha criticato la tua acconciatura, principessa?”

“... Deeean”

“Oppure non sei ancora stata invitata al ballo?”

“Dean”

“Le ragazze hanno criticato il tuo make-up?”

“...” Sam affonda la testa ancora di più nel cuscino.

“Piantala o finirai per soffocare. Vuoi dirmi che succede o devo continuare a provare ad indovinare?”

Sam borbotta qualcosa, ma non ha alcun senso.

Dean si siede sul letto con mezzo sospiro. “Sam, davvero, dillo e basta, non capisco cosa -”

“Il marchio, ok, Dean?”

Questo è inaspettato.

“E' comparso il tuo marchio? Perché non me l'hai detto subito?” L'occhio di Dean corre al polso di Sam, ma è infilato sotto il cuscino.

“No! Non è ancora comparso, è proprio questo il problema!”

“Stai dicendo cose senza senso, fratellino...”

“Oggi tutti hanno visto il mio polso, in palestra e hanno visto che non ho il nome e – Dean, sono l'unico a scuola senza il marchio e tutti dicono che -”

“Dicono cosa?” Lo incalza Dean. Ma Sam non risponde e sembra straordinariamente più piccolo dei suoi quindici anni appena compiuti. “... Sammy?”

“E se non avrò un marchio? E se il mio polso rimarrà bianco per sempre?” L'espressione di Sam, quando finalmente si gira a guardare suo fratello, è ansiosa e spaventata.

“Sam. Chi ti ha detto queste cose?”

“Dei ragazzi, nella mia classe. Loro hanno detto...”

“... Cosa?” “Che può succedere. Che alcune persone non hanno un soulmate. E' vero, Dean? Potrei non avere un soulmate?”

Dean sospira. Non è sicuro di come gestire il problema. Tenterà.

“Sam. Prima di tutto, i tuoi compagni di classe sono degli idioti. E se gli credi, tu sei più idiota di loro. Secondo, tutti hanno un soulmate e sicuramente lo avrai tu”

“... Quindi a tutti appare il marchio?”

Dean esita una manciata di secondi di troppo.

“... Dean”

“E' rarissimo e ho sentito che ha a che fare con la pigmentazione della pelle e - “

“E quindi a delle persone non compare il marchio? Dean e se io - “

“Tutti hanno un soulmate. Anche se non hanno il marchio. E' solo più difficile trovarlo”

Sam lo guarda e sembra avere di nuovo sette anni e la fede incrollabile che Dean risolverà qualsiasi problema.

“E' vero? Anche senza marchio?”

“Sì, Sam, anche se non avessi il marchio il tuo soulmate esisterebbe lo stesso e ti starebbe cercando – enorme ragazza che non sei altro...”

“Ehi!”

“... E comunque, non dovresti preoccupartene: hai quindici anni, Samantha, c'è ancora un sacco di tempo! Io ho avuto il marchio a sedici anni...”

Dean ruota il polso sinistro, per sottolineare il concetto - la scritta “ _Sam_ ” perfettamente in mostra davanti a loro occhi.

 

“E se - “ Inizia Sam, lo sguardo bloccato sul polso di suo fratello e, allo stesso tempo, a mille miglia di distanza.

“E se cosa, Sam?”. Chiede Dean, facendo scivolare nuovamente la stoffa della manica sul suo marchio.

Sam esita. Dean si sente teso e nervoso e, improvvisamente, non riesce più a star seduto sul letto accanto a suo fratello. Si alza. Lo sguardo scivola via dal viso di Sam.

“Niente, Dean. Niente. Era stupido”.

 

“Come ti pare. Adesso vieni a darmi una mano in cucina, cagna”.

Sam non discute e segue Dean in cucina. La sue spalle sono distese. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

E' quasi l'una e mezza di martedì e Dean sta aspettando Sam appoggiato all'Impala da più di dieci minuti.

Suo fratello è in ritardo.

Gli altri studenti sono già usciti da un pezzo e nel parcheggio sono rimasti solo una manciata di ragazzi a chiacchierare, in attesa del pullman.

Dean sbuffa e scivola un po' contro lo sportello lucido della sua bambina.

Per un attimo pensa di aver sbagliato orario – _ma no, è giovedì che Sam ha gli allenamenti di calcio dopo scuola_.

Non c'è nessun motivo per cui dovrebbe essere in ritardo di martedì.

 

Dean pensa a papà, che dovrebbe tornare quella sera stessa (ha chiamato poche ore prima, liquidando la caccia di routine con poche parole stringate), e che vorrà ripartire il prima possibile e lasciarsi alle spalle il buco dimenticato da Dio che chiamano casa da ben tre mesi ( _Sam dovrà finire il suo anno scolasti altrove, ma non è come se non se l'aspettasse_ ).

Lui e Sam devono pulire le armi e farsi trovare pronti a partire in qualsiasi momento, quando papà sarà a casa.

_Dove diavolo è suo fratello?_

 

L'orologio sul suo polso segna ormai le due meno un quarto.

E' mezz'ora che aspetta e – _nonostante dovrebbe essere abituato, visti gli occasionali appostamenti notturni a caccia_ – non è bravo a farlo.

Oltretutto, inizia a sentire un filo di apprensione.

Si raddrizza, butta un'ultima occhiata al parcheggio ormai deserto e va a cercare Sam.

 

 

Il corridoio è vuoto quando entra.

“ - Sam?”

 

Sente delle voci di ragazzi, da qualche parte. Qualcuno ride.

 

“Sam, andiamo, sei in ritardo - “

Dean butta un'occhiata in ogni classe che si affaccia sul corridoio: le porte sono aperte, le sedie e i banchi in disordine e le stanze vuote. Sente di nuovo una risata sconosciuta, da qualche parte, dietro l'angolo. E dei colpi – come se qualcuno stesse – _bussando?_

_Che diavolo?_

Quando gira l'angolo, quel che vede sono quattro ragazzi – dell'ultimo anno, ad occhio e croce – che guardano la porta del locale caldaie.

Un paio ridono sguaiatamente, un altro sembra infastidito e ha un'aria incredibilmente stupida per via del naso che sanguina. L'ultimo sta prendendo a calci qualcosa – uno zaino, sembrerebbe. Libri e fogli strappati sono rovesciati tutt'attorno.

_La gente di questo posto ha degli strani passatempi._

Fa un passo avanti e immediatamente cattura l'attenzione dei ragazzi.

“Ehi, non è che avete visto - “

In quel momento ricominciano i colpi. Vengono da dietro la pesante porta in ferro, chiusa.

Una voce soffocata sta chiamando il suo nome - “ _Dean!_ ”

Dean rimane immobile.

Una parte della sua mente si chiede distrattamente come abbia fatto a non riconoscere lo zaino di Sam.

 

_Questi stronzi hanno chiuso suo il suo fratellino nel locale caldaie. E ne stanno ridendo._

 

Uno dei due ragazzi che rideva ( _rideva di suo fratello, rinchiuso dietro una porta in ferro_ ) manca totalmente di notare il pugno in arrivo. Dean trova profondamente soddisfacente il suono della cartilagine che si spezza.

Gli altri tre rimangono immobili un istante di troppo.

“Che cazzo stavate facendo a Sam, stronzi?”

“Ehi, calma, stavamo solo scherzando” - prova a dire l'altro tizio che un attimo prima si stava spanciando dalle risate al suono dei pugni di un quindicenne intrappolato in una stanza polverosa.

“Aprite questa cazzo di porta”

“ - Ehi, attento a come parli, stronzetto - “ Dean schiva facilmente il pugno del ragazzo e gli rifila un calcio nella rotula. _Forte._

“Apritela”

Due dei ragazzi sembrano ancora intenzionati a sfruttare la superiorità numerica, ma uno del gruppo – quello con il naso sanguinante da prima che Dean arrivasse – sembra essere stufo della faccenda. Si allunga ed apre la porta.

“Dean!” Sam incespica fuori, per un attimo fuori equilibrio per l'apertura improvvisa della porta.

Sembra tutto intero – _a parte i vestiti spiegazzati e impolverati e un occhio nero_. Dean, alla vista, sente un nuovo guizzo di rabbia.

“Cosa pensavate di fare, eh?”. Ringhia. E poi, guardando suo fratello - “Sam, stai bene? _Sam_?”

“Sto bene, Dean”. La voce è bassa e desolata e lo sguardo di Sam è fisso a terra sui libri strappati. - Ma solo per un attimo, poi suo fratello rialza lo sguardo; “Loro mi hanno chiuso lì dentro perché hanno detto che sono un freak. Perché non ho il marchio”

Dean si sente spiazzato dalla confessione del suo fratellino.

Vorrebbe rassicurare Sam che non è un _freak_ , un mostro, _non amato e senza-marchio_ – ma prima che possa aprire la bocca per dire una qualsiasi delle rassicurazioni di cui suo fratello ha bisogno, gli viene in mente come un lampo l'immagine del suo Marchio – quel “ _Sam_ ” nascosto sotto strati di stoffa – e quasi potrebbe _perdonare_ il suo soulmate per avere lo stesso nome di suo fratello.

Prima ancora che possa pensare _razionalmente_ a quel che sta facendo, si allunga per afferrare e stringergli la spalla, lasciando scivolare intenzionalmente la manica che copre il suo polso sinistro.

Fa in modo che quel _“Sam_ ” sia visibile, per la prima volta da sempre.

 

Gli occhi dei ragazzi si spalancano quasi comicamente.

 

“Andiamo, Sam”

Con una mano sulla spalla di Sam, si allontana da quei rifiuti, che ora stanno guardando lo stesso ragazzo che hanno rinchiuso e deriso e lo stanno _invidiando_ perché non conoscono Dean e non sanno che è suo fratello; tutto quel che hanno visto è Sam, ancora senza marchio, ma con affianco qualcuno che ha il suo nome sul polso sinistro.

_Soulmate_ , hanno pensato.

 

Forse – _probabilmente_ – quei quattro ragazzi passeranno tutta la vita nella speranza di trovare qualcuno che non incontreranno mai e penseranno per sempre che Sam Winchester, a quindici anni e ancora senza marchio, avesse già trovato il suo.

E' la miglior vendetta che avrebbe potuto trovare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quando sono da soli nell'Impala, Sam lo guarda dritto in faccia e dice: “Cosa ti è saltato in mente, Dean? Fargli credere che io sia il tuo soulmate!” e poi, a bassa voce: “Grazie”.

Dean guarda suo fratello, che sembra troppo giovane e troppo basso per i suoi quindici anni, e vagamente miserabile nei suoi vestiti spiegazzati e con l'occhio nero e dice - “Sam capirà” - parlando di un Sam senza volto, chissà dove nel mondo. E poi: “Non c'è di che”.

 

Si gira e guarda la strada deserta del parcheggio della scuola di una città nel bel mezzo del nulla, che stanno lasciando possibilmente per sempre. Mette in moto.

“ - Hai rotto il naso a quello stronzetto, eh, Sammy?”

 

 

*****

 

 

Ogni tanto, Dean guarda il suo Marchio e la sua mente tremola e incespica sui bordi di un'idea.

Non è un vero pensiero – più un _'intuizione_.

Non le lascia mai il tempo di dipanarsi. La lascia scivolare via.

Dimentica.

(O così si ripete).


End file.
